Valentines
by YamiShadowcat22
Summary: What is valentines day? a day where couple spend the day together, but what if the person Yugi wants maybe off limits but another and whats up with Bakura and them? YAOI YxY, SxJ, RxB, MxM and some Tea hate
1. Default Chapter

Me: Hey, long time no see  
  
H.shadowcat: Yeah, this is are knew story for valentines  
  
Me: Hope u all like it  
  
H.shadowcat: Except, this story was supposed to be a one shot but since the first chapter is so long, we figure to spilt the last 4 chapters up  
  
Me: Yeah, since the second part is planly just yugi and yami and so on  
  
H.shadowcat: Well, we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will, this fic will have lots of Fluff meaning YAOI, so if you hate YAOI please don't read and be kind and leave so others who do can enjoy it.  
  
Me: See ya, bye for now also sorry for bad grammer if there's any and sorry 4 the late post  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Today was a very special day, for today was Februray 14th, the day of Valentines and it was a beautiful day even if there was snow on the ground, but right now the sun was rising and making it's way into Yugi's bedroom and hitting him in the face, which cause's him to wake.  
  
"Mmmmm...." replies Yugi, as he open's his eyes and begins to move out of bed.For today was a day Yugi would have been glade about, but a week before Valentines Yugi was talking to Anzu about what to give Yami for Valentines, but completly let it drop after what Anzu had said to him that day.  
  
** FLASH BACK **  
  
"Hey, Anzu? do you know a great gift I could give Yami for Valentines??" asks Yugi, as he walks home from school with Anzu right next to him. "Oh, I don't know but why don't you forget it, you know Yami doesn't like you in that kind a way, besides Yami is dating me and he's going to the dance with me also so don't think in asking him" says a proude Anzu, to Yugi as she walks with her head up high.  
  
"I know, but it's the thought...." but Yugi is suddenly cut off by Anzu again, "Well, gotta go tons of things to do before the big day" and with that Anzu walked off. "Bye" whispers Yugi, while hanging his head down in sadness. A few minutes later Yugi finally makes it home and decides to head for his room where once in he clasps in tears.  
  
** END OF FLASH BACK **  
  
So here we are Feb 14th with a sad and gloomy Yugi. But once over his dreaded thoughts, he clears his mind while proceding in dressing for the big Valentines Dance that would happen that evening at his school, but while dressing Yugi becomes completly unaware of Yami waking up.  
  
As Yami sits up, he slowly rubs sleep from his eyes before looking over to Yugi, who had just finished dressing in black leather pants, studded boots, white t-shirt, and a red velvet vest. "Morning aibou" reply's Yami, 'Damn he's hot' thought Yami quietly, but all Yugi does is murmmur good morning back.  
  
"Ok, aibou what's wrong" asks Yami, from the bed. "Nothing" reply's Yugi."Yes, there is" remarks Yami, back."No, there isn't, for I already know Anzu asked you to the dance and that so.... well I gotta go I promised Jou and them that I help them get ready for the dance also" and with that Yugi walked from the room.  
  
"Aibou... Tenshi... I didn't want to go with her, I wanted to go with you and you alone" whispers Yami, as he watches the door close behind Yugi. But before he can stop him, he hears the door downstairs open and close, signaling that Yugi left the house. In the mean time Bakura and Ryou were having problems of there own.  
  
"Ryou, please talk to me" shouts Bakura, as he bans on his and Ryous bedroom door.\You wou;dn't understand even if I told you\ shouts Ryou, beofre yanking the bedroom door open and running from the room and out the door. As Ryou was leaving the house Bakura noticed Ryou dressed in black leather pants,white shirt,red vest and black boots.  
  
So as Bakura watches the last place his hikari was, the phone rings, so Bakura goes and answers it "Nani" shouts Bakura into the phone. "Tomb robber, its me Yami, meet me at the game shop, we need to talk about hikari, appearntly Seto and Marik are having troubles like me with Yugi" replies Yami.  
  
"Ok" and with that Bakura hung up, but before leaving he went to change into a outfit similar to Ryous except with a red shirt and white vest. Pretty soon everyone was at the turtle game shop and were sitting inside Yugi and Yami's bedroom. "Ok, now what pharaoh" asks Marik. By the time everyone had showed up everyone was dressed completly oppisite to there secret loves outfit.  
  
"Yeah, you were the romantic back in egypt" comments Bakura."Well, the first thing to do is get them a gift and then confess" replies Yami."Well, that's dandy but were are they" growls Marik."The Valentines day dance, they'll be there" replies Seto."That reminds me are you still going with Anzu, pharaoh??" asks Bakura.  
  
"No, I was hoping to go with Yugi but didn't get a chamce to ask him" replies Yami."Well, you will now" and with that everyone left so they could shop for there special gift to give to the oe they loved.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hours later, the gym floor was filled with tons of people dancing, for the dance had started at 7pm and it was allready 7:30pm and Yugi,Ryou,Malik and Jou were standing off to the side of the room watching people dance.  
  
That was until a few hours later when Yugi spotted Yami. As Yami walked into the gym he looked and looked until he spotted Yugi and them, so with a smile he motioned for Seto and that to follow him as he lead them towards Yugi and that.  
  
"Aibou, we wish to speak to you all individually if thats ok" asks Yami, who finally made it by Yugi, but before Yugi or anyone else can speak furthur, Anzu loud voice grabs ther attention."Yami, you came, oh i'm so happy" exclaims Anzu, as she hangs all over Yami's arm.  
  
"Bitch, Yami doesn't want you and never did and never will" growls Bakura."I don't believe you, now come on yami" and with that Anzu began to drag Yami way."Anzu...no!" shouts Yami, as he continues to shruggle in freeing his arm from her.  
  
But as Yami continued to fight and that, Yugi ran from the room and into the boy bathroom, just so he could escape. When Yami finally got free of Anzu and ditched her he turns back towards the others only to notice Yugi gone.  
  
'Bathroom' mouths Bakura, who noticed Yami's expression when he didn't see Yugi anywhere, so Yami nods his head and takes off for the bathroom."So, what did you want to talk about" asks Malik, to the three who stood infront of them.  
  
"Well tell you, but sepreatly, so if the puppy would come with me" asks Seto, as he begins to walk in a totaly different direction.So as Seto bgins to escourt Jou in a different way he can softly hear Jou growl softly all the while complaning the he an't no dog, which causes Seto to smirk softly.  
  
Once those too leave Bakura escourts Ryou away also, leaving just Malik and Marik."Malik, i'm sorry about the fight we had earlier, can you forgive me, I never wanted to hurt you, for your my every reason of living, my hikair, my tenshi, my koi and what i'm trying to say is that I love you and hope you'll except this ringas a token of my extreme love for you, and hopefully finish by being my boyfriend" asks Marik as he slides on the ring.  
  
Once the ring is on Malik stares at it before leaping on Marik and kissing him.Once the kiss ends Marik whispers something to Malik,"How bout we leave this dance and head home hm??" whispers Marik within Maliks ear, so without having to be told twice Malik pulls Marik out of the school and straight towards home.  
  
As those too leave Bakura watches before asking Ryou."Ryou, ever since the ring came to you and brought us together i've always been there for you, and even though I wasn't all that helpfull or nice, I still cared about you and to show you I care will you except this ring and make me happy by being my boyfriend?" asks Bakura as he holds out the ring while averting his gaze to the floor.  
  
"Yes" whispers Ryou, before he to escourts Bakura out of the school and headed home. After those too leave, Seto decides to try his luck with Jou, so he turns around only to come face to face with a not to happy Jou.  
  
'Well here I go' "Jou, ever since growing up I never knew love,or friendship I was always alone and in the dark, the only person I had was Mokuba, but ever since that day, when I first met you, and Yugi I was never in the dark, so will continue to keep in the light Jou and do me the favior of being my puppy, my koi?" asks Seto, to Jou.  
  
But as Seto meets silence he figures Jou rejected him until, Jou touched his cheek causing him to gasp and look into warm and caring eyes. "As long as i'm your puppy" and with that Jou closed the distance between the too, kissing Seto with all his might.  
  
As the too contniue to kiss, Seto snakes an arm around Jou's waist before leading him to his car and taking him back to his place. Pretty soon Bakura, Marik and Seto had kissed and made up with there loves and had all went there sperate ways home, all except Yami and Yugi, for right now Yami was trying to talk to Yugi.  
  
"Yugi, please try to understand I don't love Anzu but someone else all together" replies Yami from the other side of the door. But when he still doesn't recieve an answer Yami decides to merge with the puzzle and Yugi, so Yami let's his body fade from veiw and remerge with Yugi.  
  
Once within the puzzle, Yami decides to try his koi's soulroom only to find it locked. "Yugi, please open up" begs Yami."No... i'll only get in the way of your new relationship" replies a watery reply from Yugi on the other side of the door.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: OMG... that was really long  
  
H.shadowcat: * stairs in shock at how long it is *  
  
Me: Ok, just so everyone is clear the story isn't finished, for i still have more chapters to post and the next chapter is Yami and Yugi's night.  
  
H.shadowcat: so please enjoy, hope everyone loves this late valentines again sorry for the cliff but we had to stop or it would have went on for another 4 pages.  
  
Me: ALSO...... just so everyone is clear my story Friction between past and present will be updated by this weekend if not friday, so please bare with me on my slow updates. 


	2. Chapter 2 Yami and Yugi's night

Me: Hi, welcome back, sorry about the evil cliffy  
  
H.shadowcat: Yeah,sorry we had to do that, but see this story was originaly suppose to be a one-shot fic, but because we had so much fun we made it really long, till were theres 3 more chapters including this one  
  
Me: well please enjoy  
  
H.shadowcat: and we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will, this fic will have lots of Fluff meaning YAOI, so if you hate YAOI please don't read and be kind and leave so others who do can enjoy it.  
  
Me: See ya, bye for now also sorry for bad grammer if there's any  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
** LAST TIME **  
  
"No... i'll only get in the way of your new relationship" replies a watery reply from Yugi on the other side of the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aibou, you don't understand the person I love more than anything else is you, your the one I love, your my aibou, my hikari, my everything, and what I want most right now is you" calls Yami.  
  
After a while Yugi finally allows Yami to enter, which he does before walking over to Yugi."Ready to go" asks Yami."Yes" and so Yami got up and left, but not before kissing Yugi first. Once they part, Yami returns to the real world before noticing Yugi who had walked up to him and joining hands as soon as he appeared .  
  
"Aibou, lets go home shall we?" asks Yami, and with a nod from Yugi they leave the dance and everyone else behind as the too walk away from the busy school. A couple minutes later the too return home only to find the shop empty, which meant grandpa was gone or asleep.  
  
"Hikari, go up stairs i'll be there in a moment, but I need to grab a few things first" says Yami before he gently pushes Yugi towards the stairs that lead to there bedroom. So once Yugi is gone from veiw, Yami walks into the kitchen and begins to grab random things which was rasberry icecream, rope and few other things.  
  
Once sure he had everything, he to heads upstairs to where Yugi was waiting. Just then Yami makes it upstairs and walks into the bedroom."What did you have to get" asks Yugi from the bed as he sees Yami walk into the room. "You'll see little one" replies Yami, before walking over to the bed and sitting down. Just then Yami leans forward and captures Yugi's lips, causing him to moan into the kiss.  
  
So as the too contniue to kiss Yami procedes in removing Yugi of his shirt, once the shirt is off Yami slowly pushes Yugi to the bed before pinning his hands above his head."Yami, what are you doing" questins Yugi once he breaks from the kiss. "You'll see" and with that Yami reaches for the rope he brought up, before proceding in tieing Yugi up.  
  
Once done, Yugi tries to move his hands, but finds out he can't."Now, my little concubin, my little jewel your at my mercy" whispers Yami. "What do you mean Yami" asks Yugi."Ah,ah its pharaoh to you my little one" corrects Yami, to his jewel as he sits on Yugi's waist.  
  
'I see, Yami's acting like the pharaoh, the master and if i'm correct i'm his slave, ok i'll play his little game' thought Yugi who was catching on to Yami was doing. "You most definantly will, my little jewel for now the game begins" ands with that Yami reached for the container of icecream.  
  
As soon as Yugi sees the icecream, his eyes widen and he begins to wiggle from underneath Yami, but his attempt is useless since Yami was abit heavier then him and lot stronger then him too.  
  
So Yugi stops his movement and decides to look at Yami, before pouting which Yami notices and leans down to kiss him before asking what was wrong."You still have your shirt on" explains Yugi. "Your right, so allow me to take care of it for you" and with that Yami proceded in removing his own shirt which revealed his tan chest and muscles, which also caused Yugi to blush.  
  
At Yugi's reaction, Yami smiles glade Yugi liked which of course made him proud at the same time. "Um my pharaoh, what do you plan to do with the icecream" asks a nerves Yugi. At the mention of the icecream, Yami remembers his game and decides to begin, so without answering Yugi's question Yami takes his right hand and puts his hand before he takes it out and rubs it all over Yugi's chest.  
  
As the coldness touches Yugi's chest it causes him to gasp while his stomach muscles shuddered. Once satisfied, Yami places the container on the table before going back to Yugi.  
  
** OK, HERE'S WERE THE YAOI PART,BEGINS, SO IF YOU HATE YAOI THEN PLEASE DON'T READ **  
  
After placing the container down Yami begins to trail his tounge down the middle of Yugi's chest all the while cleaning off the icecream that covered the chest. "Mm.. aibou tastes like rasberries" comments Yami, before reaching down and taking Yugi's left peck into his mouth and swirrling his tounge around it, all the while cleaning it off, while causing him to gasp and moan.  
  
Once done with the left Yami moves over to the other giving it the same treatment, which only caused Yugi to moan louder. Eventually, Yami finished cleaning off all the icecream and was now attacking Yugi's mouth. So as they kiss Yami bits down on Yugi's bottom lip gently while tugging and pulling asking for entrance, which Yugi granted allowing Yami to dart his toung in.  
  
So as the too kiss, Yugi and Yami toung's fight over each other, until air became a issue then the too had to part. Once parted Yami procedes in undressing the rest of them leaving them both completlt nude. "Ok, aibou this will hurt but I promise it will get better" asures Yami, to his littel koi, all the while looking at Yugi.  
  
After making sure Yugi was ready, Yami reaches for a tub of cherry scented oil before opening it,once opened Yami pours alittle into his hand and begins to coat his 3 fingers before closing the tube.  
  
When ready Yami moves down and incerts the first finger. But as the first finger enters Yugi shuts his eyes from the pain he felt while the ring of muscles clamped down on the finger trying to push it out. "Yami...it..hurts" crys Yugi.  
  
"I know koi, but I promise it won't for long, now please opne your eyes" replies Yami as he watched Yugi open his eyes before contniueing to add in a second and then a third finger before he begins to stretch him. Once satisfied Yami removes the fingers and picks up the bottle once more only this time to coat his manhood.  
  
Once finished Yami slowly enters Yugi, as gently as he can with out hurting Yugi. So once in he waits for his love, which isn't to long as he begins to move around, which caused Yami to begin again.  
  
So as he picks up from where he left off Yamis pase quickens until Yami was hitting the bundle of nerves within Yugi causing him to moan in pleasure. Seconds later Yami feels himself climaxing but tries to wait for Yugi, so he grabs Yugi's manhood and begins to bump it with his own thrusts until both let out a cry or scream as the too release at the same time.  
  
** OK, YAOI IS GONE BUT IF YOU STILL READ THIS THEN PLEASE DON'T COMPLAIN FOR YOU DID IT AT YOUR OWN RISK **  
  
After they released Yami slowly moves out of Yugi, before collasping next to Yugi, but not before releasing Yugi from his binds allowing Yugi to snuggle up next to him while Yami covered both with a blanket before falling into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: Well how was it please tell me  
  
H.shadowcat: Also we want to say that this story isn't done YET!! we still have 3 chapters left and each one with different people for one will be on Seto and Joey another Marik and Malik and the last one Ryou and Bakura.  
  
Me: But thats only if people want to read them so PLEASE, Please tell me if you do other wise i'll leave it here  
  
H.shadowcat: well see you all again and don't forget to R&R BYE OH! tomorrow will be Friction between past and present. 


	3. Chapter 3 Seto and Joey's night

Me: Hello everyone  
  
H.shadowcat:Well here's the next chapter to valentines since Dagger requested that we post the last chapters of seto/ joey, ryou/ bakura and marik/malik  
  
Me: so these last chapters are dedicated to her and anyone else who reveiews our stories  
  
H.shadowcat: and we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will, this fic will have lots of Fluff meaning YAOI, so if you hate YAOI please don't read and be kind and leave so others who do can enjoy it.  
  
Me: See ya, bye for now also sorry for bad grammer if there's any  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
It hadn't taken Seto long before he gotten home with Joey, and without as much as removing his arm from his pup's waist as he carried Joey upstairs to his room. Once upstairs to his room, Seto lays Joey down before going back over to his door and locking it.  
  
After locking his door, Seto makes his way back to the bed and climbs on it while straddling Joey's waist in the process. after making sure Joey coun't move,Seto leans over and captures Joey's lips which earned him a moan from Joey. As soon as they pull away Seto begins to remove Joey of his shirt before removing his own shirt.  
  
** OK HERE'S WHERE THE YAOI BEGINS IF YOU DON'T WISH TO READ THEN PLEASE SCROLL DOWN UNTIL YOU COME UPOND THE NEXT SET OF BOLD WORDS **  
  
Once completly shirtless Seto reaches down and begins to suck on Joey's right peck, which earned another moan from Joey. As soon as the right peck was to Seto's taste he moves over and begins working on the other until that one was the same as the other.  
  
After Seto was done, he looks up at Joey only to notice hime flushed and panting hard, which caused Seto to smirk, glade his puppy was enjoying his gestures and movements. But deciding to hold off on tourchering Joey, Seto proceds in removing both there pants along with there boxers leaving both nude.  
  
Once completly nude Seto slides down and takes Joey's man hood into his mouth and begins working him until Joey released within his lovers mouth. After Joey released Seto reaches up to kiss him while getting ready to prepare him and Joey for what was to come only to be stopped by Joey.  
  
"Fuck the preperations, just fuck me now" growls Joey to Seto which surprises him at first but decides not to argrue with his pup, so Seto postions himself by Joey before pushing in. As Seto pushed himself in he could Joey hiss slightly and was about to stop when Joey read his mind and told him to continue.  
  
So deciding to do as told, Seto once again begins to pull in and out of Joey until he was hitting the bundle of nerves within Joey, earning him a moan from Joey once again. Seconds later Seto feel's himself climax only to try and hold off wanting to wait for Joey, but Joey must've read his mind again for he reached down with his hand and gently took Seto's hand in his and guided him to his manhood and began bumping it with Seto until Joey finally released with Seto.  
  
Once they both released, Seto collaspes next to Joey, but not before removing himself from Joey first.  
  
** OK YAOI IS GONE BUT IF YOU READ, THEN YOU READ IT AT YOUR OWN RISK AND DO NOT WISH TO BE YELLED AT FOR SOMETHING THAT PEOPLE WISH TO DO BY THEMSELVES **  
  
As soon as Seto flopped down next to Joey, he gathers him into his arms while using his other hand to cover them with a blanket before falling into a peacfull slumber.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: Ok, i'm sorry this wasn't excatly like Yugi's and Yami's but I figured I have them before just get to the point  
  
H.shadowcat: Basically what she means is that she came up with this chapter one night before we went to bed so she didn't have time to do much detail and all  
  
Me: So enjoy and please review before you leave, also the next chapter is Ryou and Bakura's night together, so until next time everyone 


	4. Chapter 4 Ryou and Bakura's night

Me: Hey everyone  
  
H.shadowcat: Don't mind her everyone she's just happy because she got the Yugi evolution deck and with that her third Dark magician and her 1st Black luster solider card english too with ritual.  
  
Me: Yep and later to night i'm dueling chirstopher hikari's little brother to see who's a better duelist  
  
H.shadowcat: anyway we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will, this fic will have lots of Fluff meaning YAOI, so if you hate YAOI please don't read and be kind and leave so others who do can enjoy it.  
  
Me: See ya, bye for now also sorry for bad grammer if there's any  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Bakura and Ryou left the dance, Ryou decides to ask a question, "Kura....do you think Yugi and Yami we get together??". "They will" replies Bakura, as he pulls Ryou over to him. "How can you be so sure?" asks Ryou, as he looks up at his koi.  
  
"Because....I just know" answers Bakura and decides to kiss Ryou before he could ask another question. Once the kiss broke they notice their house coming into veiw, so they pick up the pace abit. Finally after reaching home, Bakura picks Ryou up and over his shoulder before climbing the stairs to his and Ryou's room.  
  
"Kura put me down" exclaims Ryou as he struggles within Bakura's arms, but Bakura doesn't answer as he continues to walk towards there room. As soon as they reach the room, Bakura lays Ryou down on the bed before leaving the room for a couple a minutes.  
  
'What is Kura up too?' wonders Ryou, as he sits on the bed waiting for Bakura to come back. IN the mean time Bakura had gone into the kitchen and had manage to grab the bottle of chocolate syrup or ice cream topping and some whip cream before heading back upstairs to Ryou.  
  
Getting tired of waiting, Ryou decides to go and look for Bakura when Bakura walks into the room carring the items in his hands. "Kura...." asks Ryou, as he notices the items within his arms. But Bakura doesn't answer as he walks over to the bed and lays down the items before going to remove him and Ryou of their shirts.  
  
***OK, LEMON STARTS HERE, AND IF YOU HATE LEMON THEN PLEASE SCROLL DOWN TO THE NEXT SET OF BOLD WORDS***  
  
Once removed of both there shirts Bakura stradles Ryou's waist with his lower body while grabing the syrup and that and pouring it on Ryou's chest in the shape of a smile face. "Kura... what a-are you doing?" moans Ryou, as Bakura begins to lick off the whip cream and syrup from his loves chest.  
  
But when Bakura doesn't answer he slides his mouth over to Ryou's left peck and taking it into his mouth causing Ryou to moan in pleasure. As Ryou moans in pleasure, Bakura smirks before moving over to the other giving it the same treatment as the first one while Bakura proceded in removing there pants.  
  
After the pants and that were off Bakura looks up at Ryou, silently asking if Ryou wanted to continue, which Ryou nods his head in agreement all the while watching as Bakura lowered his hand and inputs the first finger.  
  
At the introuding finger Ryou closes his eyes at the pain as the second and then third finger is added before they began to move in and out stretching Ryou for what was to come. Once satisfied that he'd been stretched enough, Bakura removes his fingers and repostions himself before pushing in.  
  
As soon as he's in, Bakura waits for Ryou,who soon begins to move signaling to Bakura that he was ready which he got the message and begins to move in and out at an even pace until he was causing Ryou to moan once again in pleasure which caused Bakura to pick up the pace until he hit the tiny bundle of nerves.  
  
Seconds later Bakura feels him self climax but wants to wait for Ryou decides to help Ryou along by pumping his manhood with each of his thrusts.  
  
***OK YAOI GONE, BUT DON'T GET MAD AT ME IF YOU STILL READ***  
  
Just then Bakura and Ryou both give there releases and Bakura gently pull out of him and lays down next to him while covering them both up with a blanket while Ryou feel into a peaceful sleep who was soon followed by Bakura as he raps his arm around Ryou and laying down next to him.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: Ok only one more chapter to write and thats the chapter with Marik and Malik  
  
H.shadowcat: well we hope you all liked   
  
Me: and stay tune for the last chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5 Marik and Malik's night

Me:Ok, this is the last chapter to valentines  
  
H.shadowcat: Yes as much as we hate to admit it this is the last chapter to this story  
  
Me: Again we want to thank everyone who's reviewed this story even if at the time it was a late post  
  
H.shadowcat: anyway we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will, this fic will have lots of Fluff meaning YAOI, so if you hate YAOI please don't read and be kind and leave so others who do can enjoy it.  
  
Me: See ya, bye for now also sorry for bad grammer if there's any  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was about 9 O'clock before Marik and Malik got home. "I can't believe you did that Marik" exclaims Malik, as they walk into the house. "Hey, he was asking for it, no one look's at you except me and only me" replies Marik. "But still you didn't need to scare him to dealth" retorts Malik, before being silenced with a kiss from Marik.  
  
As soon as they pull away Marik, speaks up, "Let's go upstairs ok koi" which he recieved a nod from Malik, so Marik picked him up and began climbing the stairs. Once upstairs Marik flops Malik down on the bed while he sat on top of him before removing his shirt while Malik removed Marik's.  
  
Pretty soon both had removed each other's shirt and were now working on each others pants.**OK, YAOI STARTS HERE, PLEASE SCROLL DOWN IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ THIS PART OF THE STORY**  
  
It hadn't taked long for either Marik or Malik to remove each others pants before Marik prepaired him for what was to come only to be stopped by Malik. "Forget that" replies Malik. "But if I don't you'll be sore and that" replies Marik as he looks into Malik's eyes.  
  
"I don't care, just please do it now" whines Malik. Knowing that it was usless to argue with his koi Marik decides to give what he wanted so being as gentle as he could, Marik slowly moves in. Once in Marik begins to move in and out of Malik which causes Malik to moan in pleasure while completly forgetting all about the pain.  
  
A few minutes later Marik reaches his climax but tries to hold off for Malik, finally decides to help him by grabing his manhood and pumping it until Malik closed in on his climax.**OK YAOI GONE, SORRY IF IT'S NOT MUCH BUT IT'S STILL CONSIDERED YAOI IN SOME PARTS**  
  
As if on cue both Malik and Marik both give there release, before Marik slides out of Malik and laying down next to his jewel while throwing a blanket over them and falling into a peacefull slumber.  
  
The End  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: ok, sorry about the crummy ending but I don't do well with other pairrings/couples, I mainly do good with Yugi and Yami.  
  
H.shadowcat: Any way this is it the last chapter hoped everyone liked, and again thankyou for those who reviewed this story you've all been great. 


End file.
